A related art smartkey system expends much time in checking a position of a fob, and thus first checks the presence of the fob. Only when it is checked that there is the fob, the related art smartkey system checks the position of the fob.
For example, when two or more fobs are registered, the related art smartkey system expends too much time in checking all positions of the registered fobs. For this reason, a function of the related art smartkey system is manipulated by a user, and then after several seconds elapse, the manipulated function is performed.
As described above, the related art smartkey system confirms the presence of a fob and checks a position of the fob, and then, a user should wait for several seconds until an operation manipulated by the user is performed. In order to solve the user's inconvenience, a smartkey system first confirms the presence of a fob, and checks only a position of the confirmed fob, thereby enabling a function desired by the user to be quickly performed.
However, a vehicle stops at a place where radio frequency (RF) noise is severe, and when a door opening function or a vehicle starting function is requested by a user, due to the severe RF noise, the related art smartkey system abnormally determines there to be several fobs, and checks positions of the determined several fobs.
That is, despite there being no fob which is actually registered in a vehicle, when the related art smartkey system abnormally determines there to be a fob due to severe RF noise, the related art smartkey system checks a position of the determined fob. In addition, when the related art smartkey system abnormally determines there to be several fobs and checks all positions of the determined fobs, the related art smartkey system cannot immediately perform an operation requested by a user, and after several seconds elapse, the related art smartkey system performs the requested operation.